


Qui Sugit

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is really into tentacles and the alien race she happens to be entangling herself with happens to have such things for genitals.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui Sugit

**Author's Note:**

> http://y-occ-uri.tumblr.com/post/30368061243/from-this-post
> 
> from that. o: also apologies for shitty summary.

You lay her down on the bed; following after, with what you suppose is a devilish smirk. Kanaya smiles up at you a bit more sincerely, being careful and cautious and probing the bush unlike yourself. Rather, you’re almost in a hurry to see the hypothetical tentacle resting between her thighs. You’re eager. Horrorterrors and your own damned fetishes have made you well more than attracted to the things and you suppose when dealing with an alien race with tentacles for cocks that’s not necessarily a bad thing. You have your hands on her hip and navel while she lays still, but relaxed, with her hands at her sides.

Her fangs are digging into her lower lip and her cheeks are a shade of light jade. Humans having been Karkat’s creation, she was well aware of how they functioned and you’re fairly certain Kanaya could make you scream if she wanted. However, you do not have the benefit of, say, John having created the race and explaining everything to you. Although you’re pretty sure John wouldn’t have given them tentacles or horns or anything of the sort. “Rose?” she asks, quirking a brow.

You hum in response and lean up to kiss under her chin. A purr of sorts rises in her throats, the skin rumbling under your lips, and you snicker. The hand on her navel moves to the hem of her panties and if you looked you could admire the fine design and embroider on them, but as of now you’re watching her throat tremble. “Oh, love,” you sigh. She shivers.

Nails dig lightly into your forearm and she shivers, purrs, and bites at her lip more. Faintly, you wonder if trolls are more easily aroused than humans or something – whatever. You tap your finger on the hem of her underwear and she sighs a bit, looking at you with eyes that are beginning to fill jade. “May I?” you request. You’re asking for consent but your voice sounds snarky enough that you might what you want anyway. 

Kanaya bites her lip and says, “Oh.” Knowing trolls being as violent as they are, you suppose this is somewhat of a big leap in her eyes. “Sure,” comes a moment after. 

You slip them off her legs swiftly and easily and are met with something that looked similar to the crotch of a Barbie doll. She makes another surprised little sound and explains, “It’s not unsheathed yet.”

“How do we go about that?” 

Her face colors a darker shade of her blood and, this close; you can feel the steady rise of her chest as she slows her breath and considers their options. “I trust that you’ve figured further stimulation,” she winces at the word, just slightly, “is required?”

“Certainly,” you respond. Having no idea what you’re toying with, save for a tentacle, you run your thumb against the inside of her thigh and up against where you suppose her seedflap is. Kanaya doesn’t make a single noise, but her face does color again. You assume that’s a good thing. Pressing your palm against her completely, she raises her hips into it and makes something of a parched moan. 

You do it again – a scientist must experiment several times before being positive of the results – and the reaction is the same. In your administrations, her seedflap unfurls and, as expected, it looks similar to your own genitals. When you move your fingers around her a bit, she moans, and after awhile her bulge unsheathes itself.

The first observation you make is that, yes, it’s certainly a tentacle. The second is that it’s rather large. The third that it’s colored a light jade and looks moist; with a run of your fingers, this is proven. Kanaya lets out a sigh of relief above you and her fangs are back at her lips. “Good?” you ask.

“Mmhmm,” she says, her hand coming to entangle with the one you have resting at her hip.

You smirk – more sincerely than devilishly, “Excellent.” Going to grip the base of it, it comes out to meet your hand and wraps the tip around your thumb and forefinger. You can feel a pool of heat collecting in your abdomen and Kanaya breathes your name. Your grin goes more impish and you fan your fingers across her length – though the tips of your fingers are about three inches off from the tip of her bulge – and she moves into your hand. It curls itself into the warmth of your palm, and you deem it a greedy organ. Also, not picky. 

When you prick your nails into it, Kanaya lets out a pinched groan and the tentacle seems to gush mucus like material – the same color of her blood, of course. “Is this genetic…?” 

“Lubricant.”

“Hm.”

Kanaya leans up against the headboard and on her elbows to watch you. Her cheeks have almost returned to their marble state, and she seems very interested in your next course of actions. “Uh,” she starts. You perk your head up to listen.

“Are you sure it’s okay? I know it’s quite… different from human anatomy.” Her looks is concerned and eager and that in itself makes you smirk. Your heart may or may not beat with some affection, but you fan it away for the moment. 

“Don’t worry about me,” you reassure her, looking down at the organ. It’s still curling around your fingers hungrily and needy, and you wiggle your digits a bit. Kanaya shivers a bit in response. “I rather like the novelty of it.”

Your palm moves to curve around the base again, and Kanaya sighs above you, “Ah.” After a moment, she adds, “Careful, Rose.” Regardless, her hips move to press herself closer to the touch. 

“I’ll be gentle,” you promise. Your fingers run up to the tip, and it goes towards the heat and you wiggle them around a bit. To stay with you, the organ dances a bit. It’d be funny if it weren’t so arousing.

Out of curiosity, you move your face closer and run the very tip of your tongue along the backside. It’s not as smooth, or moist, but Kanaya still presses into it. Your smile is cattish at best and you move away from the bottom and closer to the tip and her bulge comes away from your fingers and closer to your face. As you go to catch it again, the organ comes up and smacks you in the eye. You can hear Kanaya gasp a bit.

You pick yourself up, holding your palm to your eye. Eyebrows creased and you let out a sigh that’s mixed between frustrated and disappointed. Kanaya opens her eyes and immediately catches your face.

Her expression reads ‘oh my god’ and her face slacks for a moment. No longer surprised, and turns off the side of the bed, threatening to fall to the side of it. “No,” you mumble. “Kanaya, wait.”

She replies, almost sulky, “No.”

“Kanaya.”

“No. Leave me here.” Her fingers get to rest at the carpet and you both agree that this ended horribly.


End file.
